Fire Within
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: How could something that feels so right, be so terribly complicated? Rated T, may increase. My latest DeucexJackson fanfic. Enjoy! : )
1. ( 1 )

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons, places or events. If so it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High or anything to do with it, thank you!

* * *

**Fire Within**

**Chapter One**

Jackson Jekyll was supposed to be in Mad Science – his most favourite class – he wasn't present there today. But he did go to school. Cutting class wasn't something he used to do, until he began dating the completely irresistible Deuce Gorgon.

A soft moan escaped the normie's lips as his flame kissed him passionately in the depth of the catacombs. It was the only place they could think of in a pinch. It was dark, also a little damp but that didn't bother the two of them. Jackson kissed back with the same inner heat Deuce was giving him. Soon he shoved his infatuation up against the stone catacomb wall. It was _on_ now.

Deuce took no time obliging, taking off his shirt at a simple visual request from his delicate normie. He couldn't help but adore the way he paid special attention to his finely tuned chest and abdomen. It drove him wild when the other kissed his chest and stomach. He was extremely proud of being physically fit and athletic. His body was Jackson's temple to do whatever he pleased, whenever he pleased.

Jackson took off his glasses, tossing them aside carelessly – he didn't need them to _feel_ the connection between he and his current lover. Running his hands down the bare chest of Deuce Gorgon was always thrilling. But it was even more so when they were at school – and this, well it wasn't the first time. "Jackson... my turn?" he caressed the soft porcelain skin of his beloved.

"Not yet, just be patient..." he purred seductively, capturing the other's lips in another heated lip-lock.

"Well, y'all just ain't got no shame do ya!"

Jackson bolted off of Deuce when he heard the voice of someone else. Especially a familiar southern-belle twang.

"Relax Jekyll, I ain't gonna say nothin'," She smirked, tapping her heel upon the cement flooring. "y'all look soo scary cute though! At least lemme serenade the both o' ya? I gotta work on my ballads anyhow."

Deuce couldn't care less, as long as it meant Jackson didn't have to leave his arms. Jackson was about to say something, when he had a sweet interruption – a simple kiss from his boyfriend, continuing the game and leading the chase.

Several moments passed, the two males just wrapped up in one another, Jackson's button up shirt perfectly unfastened and the gorgon embracing him close, touching the small of his back. Upon live, loud instruments being played a very familiar transformation was taking place right then and there. "Ahh! Noo!" Were the only words Jackson got out, before making a painfully awkward change there in his boyfriend's arms.

"WHOA! Too close for comfort man!" None other than Holt Hyde backed up quickly, almost in fear. "I don't know what'cha doin' here, but uh... this is mine." He referred to his body with simple gestures. "And what's yours, is over there." He shook it off and ran quickly out of the catacombs.

Operetta had totally forgotten Jackson's lack of being able to remain in form when music was played. She saw the whole thing unravel. Her eyes of a beautiful hue shifted over to a saddened, half-naked Deuce Gorgon. "He... he don't know, does he?"

Deuce pushed his sunglasses up further on his nose, exhaling sharply. "Jackson is _my_ boyfriend, but Holt... not so much."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, it's... it's pretty complicated dudette." He stated, as if she hadn't thought of it already.

Operetta tossed back some hair over her shoulder. She gave her head a shake. "I'll sure say. Don't worry pumpkin, he'll come around. Ya gonna head to class?"

Deuce gave a nod, "Probably. The mom's up my butt about my grades, she doesn't want me to hit rock bottom in academics, y'know?"

"Yeah, she just cares like any momma does."

Deuce couldn't fully agree that his mother was like any other mom. Not when he knew her a lot better than that. He wouldn't dare open up to her about his relationship with Jackson. Cleo was one thing – she just didn't like her. But for her son to be dating... another _boy_? - she just could _not_ find out. It'd be the end of all the un-dead – and that would be something! "I gotta go, thanks Operetta, catch ya around."

She waved him off as he put his shirt back on, leaving the catacombs and heading back to Monster High, to attend class – which he really had no intentions of doing in the first place. If only his plans hadn't changed so abruptly. He didn't want to be in class, he wanted to hear the loud moans of pleasure he'd be giving his boyfriend right now... not the lecture in Dead Languages. But whatever, good things always came to those who waited – right?

* * *

"Ooh hey Frankie Fine!" Holt flashed a wide grin, from one ear right to the other. He loved courting Frankie... plus any other female who would give him the time of day.

"Hi Holt, how's Jackson?" She asked him eagerly, wondering if those two ever really saw eye to eye just yet. It seemed to be a long time coming. Especially lately, he appeared to be less associated with Jackson than normal. It was a little peculiar.

"Don't know, don't quite care baby doll." He looked her in the eyes, "Why, you lookin' for him?" asking in a semi-interrogating manner.

Frankie shook her head, her black and white hair in a gore-geous side swept fishtail braid. She didn't want to be with someone who couldn't accept the other side of himself, or even come to a truce for that matter. But thing is, if Jackson's seeing someone, shouldn't Holt also be seeing the _same_ someone? "Not really, can't I just ask about the other half of you?"

"Ahh my Frankie Fine you're killin' me ghoul. He ain't the other side that completes me – that could be you sweet thang."

Frankie sighed, holding her books closer to her chest. "Well, it probably isn't. I told you Holt, until you can accept Jackson – nothing's going to happen between us and when I say something, I stick to it, plain and simple. Now, go on and create another 'bangin' beat' or something. Whatever you do that won't get you into too much trouble." She giggled, but only semi-enthused.

Holt patted where his heart would be, "You... Frankie Fine, are a tough shell to crack, but I'll get to crackin' ya one day. And when I do, ya won't be able to resist THIS FACE, and goodnight – Frankie Fine."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "See ya later, Holt." Parting ways from him in the hallway, just shaking her head at his on-going antics.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of school when Deuce and Jackson met up again. "Hey, I missed you _so_ much." Deuce swept in and kissed Jackson's cheek, making the other blush and nearly drop all his books. He smiled at the gesture, the sweet gesture was almost too much to handle. He wanted to strip his boyfriend down right then and there to resume what they were doing before Holt rudely interrupted it.

"Not as much as I missed you. I wrote _your_ name down on my test in Mad Science, _not_ my own." Deuce laughed. "That's not even the best part," Jackson began his explanation. "Hackington told me I had it real bad." Deuce laughed harder. "I know right? _Hack_ was telling me I have it badly." He sighed, finishing up shoving his binders in his backpack. "I already _know_ how bad I have it for you." He grabbed Deuce's vest and pulled him closer, taking the other's sunglasses off as he snuck in a kiss, creating a whole new level of vulnerability for them both right there in the halls of Monster High.

Jackson put them right back on before Deuce could open his eyes, thus avoiding potential disaster but adoring every second. "Jackson, you're so full of surprises. You pull something new every single time we're together." Deuce grinned, "It's kinda cool dude."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Hey, _dude_..." mocking his significant other brightly. "please stop that, I'm not just some dude. Or at least I hope I'm not." He paused for a second, watching Deuce intently for a negative reaction, but there wasn't one. He was listening just as intently as his boyfriend was speaking. "I'm not part of your bromance," he chuckled. "I'm your romance and there is a difference y'know?"

He then nodded, "Absolutely, bad habit."

Jackson poked Deuce's nose. "No worries, I'm just saying."

Grabbing his backpack and his boyfriend sighed. "Jacksooonn."

"What?"

Deuce narrowed his eyes at his lover's backpack. "I'm beginning to feel second best to your homework."

Jackson smiled, "You can't be serious right now."

Deuce raised a brow above his sunglasses. "What if I was?"

Jackson thought about it, "Then... I would... papershred my homework, I totally would. Just to spend time with you, you should know that." He kissed Deuce's soft lips, a soft moan escaping. "Mhm, and we are going to continue where we left off earlier. That I _promise_ you... but right after studying."

Deuce heaved a contented sigh as he held the hand of his boyfriend, the ups and downs of dating a nerd. But a hot nerd... well that was an easy compromise.

* * *

**Here it is, the wining option to my polls. I hope anyone who reads this, enjoys it just as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Don't fear for the option that didn't win, it will be posted soon too! No idea usually goes unwritten with me xD ****New stories are always soo much fun. Please don't forget to R &amp; R, I'd love to know what'cha thought!**

**~ CreativeWritingSoul**


	2. ( 2 )

**Reviews:**

_a kiss of winter – lmao yeah I was gonna write all options in the poll no matter what, but I just thought I'd see which one was more popular xD thanks! creative's fan – thank you! Um, I'm not too sure. It's sorta hesitant for me to pair Clawd with anyone who's... not an animal lmao so to speak xD but I mean nothing's impossible. ;) thanks for reviewing! PoisonElf – Thank you! Yeah I thought I'd take a different approach this time, :) WishStar – Awww thanks! Yeah that's one of the best stories I've ever personally written I think, not skill wise – but the fact that it's so popular xD I might do a sequel but I can't see it being sometime soon haha this working for a living thing and trying to update is kicking my butt. But thank you! And that was the intention, ;)_

**Favorites:**

_xSapphire-Catx, gemini7887, a kiss of winter, Toru-Toni-Tora, Queenofthedeathberries, PoisonElf, Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter, HeatOfLife, GreenIvory, Creepyfreak, Asa ReMe, _

**Alerts:**

_gemini7887, Toru-Toni-Tora, Shadowfey913, Queenofthedeathberries, Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter, HeatOfLife, GreenIvory, Creepyfreak_

**Thank you everyone! :D**

* * *

**Fire Within**

**Chapter Two**

Holt Hyde _hated_ school, always did. He didn't enjoy hitting the books at all, he didn't enjoy being all hush hush in a classroom setting, he didn't like the tests and quizzes, assignments and projects – but that's what his nerdy counterpart was for! He enjoyed all this stuff and so on. Not him. _'Alrighty nerd-brain, it's time to do your thaaang!' _Not realizing that school was now over for the evening, he just saw that he was still in school plus the knowledge of a test tomorrow, he figured if he stayed out he'd have to actually do work. Fearing that, he hid in the bathroom inside a stall, morphing into Jackson was easy and so was making his appearance. However everytime he did so left poor Jackson not feeling so hot.

The room was spinning, it took him a second to realize that he'd been brought out so quickly. Barely being able to focus, he managed to grip the seat of the toilet and heave all stomach contents. Now in a cold sweat and trembling, the normie leaned on his arm trying to catch his breath when his glasses slid off and into the toilet bowl now christened with his vomit. "Seriously..." he muttered softly, pulling them out with a cringe, shaking them off a little before just tossing them on the ground, he could barely deal with this today. His body was hurting too, arms, legs – torso, especially his head it was all aching mercilessly. Being dual natured sucked. Big time.

Reaching up slowly he pulled the handle, flushing the toilet and slowly getting to his feet despite the dull aching. Jackson was tired, not just physically tired... but tired all over. His mind, body just exhausted. He was so tired of being the only one between him and Holt, to care about everything. And to actually participate in doing it.

When it came to school, that was all Jackson. When it came to projects, assignments, tests, everything school related – Holt never did a damn thing, yet they shared their grade when report cards came out. Why should he have to share a grade with someone who did nothing to deserve the same?

Enough mental ranting, he decided he'd just get over it. Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed. "I can't do this forever..." there was only one person whom could comfort him when he was feeling so shitty like this... but where could he find him? Deuce didn't really like school either, however he'd been participating much more since seeing Jackson, but then again that could've been because their dates were primarily study ones.

He smiled in thought, thinking about his boyfriend. He'd love nothing more than to be in his strong arms right now.

They previously met up after school, but then an 'emergency casketball' practice was called which Holt found it a great time to flirt amongst the small crowd in the gymnasium. At the mere mention of a test tomorrow, Holt ran off to the bathroom to change to Jackson, whom was now stuck in the bathroom stall.

"I feel like such shit right now," he groaned softly, unaware that the bathroom door had opened.

"Babe?" the harsh whisper of a certain Gorgon was heard, almost instantly Jackson felt better. Sort of, his stomach still felt horrible and he himself felt so weak.

"In here Deuce," Jackson called out softly, unlocking the stall door from where he sat.

Deuce knelt down beside his beloved boyfriend, brushing his soft hair back and kissing his cheek. "It's not normal for normies to be all cold and like, clammy right?"

Jackson wearily shook his head, "Not really, how's... um, casketball practice?" He really didn't mean to miss it, he just couldn't help being whisked in here and forced out by Holt. It just happened that way and it happened that way a little too often for his liking, but Holt Hyde did whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted, without Jackson's consent.

"It was alright, I missed seeing your face though." He pulled a weakened Jackson into his arms to kiss him tenderly, embracing him as only Deuce could. "Since you're not feeling so great, let me take you to my place. You can rest up and I'll whip us up some dinner, sound good?"

Jackson nodded, it always sounded good when Deuce cooked for the two of them. Anything he made was always flawlessly delicious. Even if the ingredients were questionable, the outcome never was. He hugged Deuce who picked him up, sitting him on the bathroom counter-top. He leaned on Deuce, all of his strength was just drained from him. Syphoned. He felt like this every single time he changed back from being Holt.

He nudged his boyfriend gently, kissing his forehead. "Hey, I know you don't feel up to it right now but just sit tight. The sooner we get to my place, then we can both rest easier okay?" He gave Jackson a few seconds to gather the little strength he had to sit up and think about getting a move on.

Deuce walked over and obtained Jackson's glasses, rinsing them under the faucet water for a few seconds and just drying them off on his soft shirt. He put them back on his boyfriend and kissed his nose.

The normie smiled warmly, sliding off the counter with Deuce right there to assist him if he needed it. Picking up his backpack with some strain, they soon headed out of the bathroom, en route to a nice quiet evening together.

* * *

It was ironic, how even if things weren't great at home – home felt like Deuce's place, when his mother wasn't there. The only thing Jackson never felt the wrath of, was a mother less than sweet and soft. He'd never met his boyfriend's mother, according to Deuce if she was any other mom, he would've by now. It brought up many feelings within Jackson. Anger, wondering if she'd ever hurt Deuce. Sadness, that he doesn't have even a normal relationship with his own mother as some were fortunate enough to have. But at the same time, he felt happy that Deuce's place felt so much like home.

"Hey there," his soft voice automatically gave Jackson feelings of comfort and a certain warmth. "you can't be seriously working on homework right now." He noted the books and binders on his king sized bed, with his beloved next to them.

"I won't lie, the nerdy counterpart of me thought about it. But the other side of me that's beginning to like having a life, as long as you're in it – is shoving it away." Jackson weakly smiled, was it sad that he was already in a thin, long sleeved shirt and pyjama bottoms already? Leaning back into the softness of the bed, he let out a sigh of relief, letting all the stresses of the day and tension just release.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're pushing it away... because I just wanna hold you close. But I have dinner on the stove and don't feel like having it burn, so I'll be back okay?" Deuce kissed the other's forehead and left the bedroom.

He didn't mind being alone with his thoughts sometimes. It's just being alone all the time that was relentless. But now that he had Deuce, he never really felt lonely. He noticed that despite always wearing longer sleeved shirts, he did so to hide scars etched into his skin. However when his boyfriend slid off his shirt and everything was bare and the scars facing him – he never said a thing. Was it possible for Deuce to not have... paid attention to them?

Then again, how can you pay attention to anything else when you're looking at your lover with total lust? He smirked at the thought. Deuce gave him feelings that he had a real hard time trying to explain, but then he realized that he didn't have to explain exactly what he felt, he just had to know it was real.

But then there were the strange moments at school and sometimes outside of school when he and Deuce were together – such as Cupid grinning at them dreamily.

He slowed all the thoughts down in his mind to a complete lull, not realizing he felt so tired from all the day – erm, night's events. Nothing else to think about but he and Deuce for the evening, that totally relaxed him. Not even his homework could get him to move right now. Heaving another sigh, he let his still aching head hit the pillow and not much longer after that he remained awake.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Deuce had been hard at work preparing dinner and getting it ready to bring in to his sickly boyfriend. He actually researched what sort of foods were good for ill feeling normies and discovered something called chicken noodle soup and a substance of ginger ale helping, but as far as a chicken noddle soup – he tried his best at it, not 100% satisfied as he'd never seen it before and couldn't compare it to anything else he'd made similarly. And then he made dinner for himself and Jackson later on, if he felt up to eating that much.

He stirred the soup and it's broth almost vigorously as he thought about how ignorant Holt always was to Jackson. He never felt off or sick whenever he transformed and was out, but Jackson always did a good couple hours afterwards and it wasn't fair. Like most everything that happened between Jackson and Holt, one-sided worry, stress and the other side full of not giving a shit. It just wasn't fair.

Jackson always had the bad side of everything in his life, that Deuce was aware of. Such as being bullied when he first arrived at Monster High. He was, Holt wasn't. School work? He does, Holt doesn't. And that's being very vague and including all the stresses that come from school, projects, assignments, essays all that not so fun stuff. He heaved a sigh, maybe he just got a bit moody and upset when his boyfriend wasn't feeling well and stressed to the max, but he wouldn't lie either as he _loved_ being that thing, that one person who could convince him to totally relax and take some time for himself. Even if they just lie in one another's arms and do nothing, it always takes away his stress and nothing felt better.

The cooking timer went off and Deuce knew his nice hot soup was ready. He transferred it from the boiling pot to a nice big bowl where he put a soup ladle in it, grabbing another small bowl to fill it. It smelled wonderful, he shouldn't have even doubted himself. Setting it on a tray along with a single spoon and a glass of water, all accompanied by a deep red rose – he brought it into the bedroom. "Babe, I have something that should help you feel a bit better a-" he then noticed that his boyfriend was fast asleep, his glasses tilted ever so slightly upon his face as he seemed contented. Deuce glanced down at the tray in hand and set it aside on his desk, making his way back over to the bedside, he carefully pulled Jackson's glasses off, folding them neatly and setting them on the nightstand.

As much as he should have something to eat, it was apparent he needed rest right now. Deuce himself took off his vest, tossed his shirt into the laundry basket ever so neatly and changing into nothing but comfortable pyjama bottoms as well he decided now would be a good time to settle down with his boyfriend for a much needed nap. Snuggling in beside him and getting under the blankets, he leaned in and whispered in his beloved's ear, "Hey, c'mon baby... you're cold, get under blankets with me okay?" In less than a second he found Jackson stirring a bit and wrapping his arms around Deuce, snuggling in.

Deuce brought the warm blankets up and over Jackson, kissing his soft lips and letting out a sigh, he couldn't be any happier and wished that a moment like this, could last a whole un-life, plus eternity.

* * *

**Finally! Here's the second chapter to this story, I can't wait to see what you thought! Don't forget to R&amp;R please, it's always appreciated!**

**~ CreativeWritingSoul**


	3. ( 3 )

**Reviews:**

_Written-Anonymously – Well I can't overly control my dog's vocal chords lmao, but I can say I'm glad you reviewed! I love that you're enjoying the story so far, I hope you'll continue to read when you get the chance! Mgluvsbl25 – thanks! I don't know if you checked out 'Cast In Stone' but that's also Deuce and Jackson if you can't get enough of them here, ;) thanks so much for the compliment! I'm blushing, :) __Guardian of the Phoenix – Yes Holt is in denial of course, he's such a little womanizer and I wanted to do something a bit different from 'Cast In Stone' where he's all well and good with their relationship. Gotta keep the drama flowing and take some different views on things. I'm not too sure about bringing Medusa in just yet, but she might make a debut soon, who knows. Cleo will make her own cameo in this fic, you'll see. Just to be clear, this is NOT a sequel, it's a different story altogether. Thank you! I love your reviews, :) DevilsNvrCry – Oh yes, their sweet and tender moments melt me just as much xD you'll have to wait and see what happens next! Thanks for reviewing :)_

**Favorites:**

_Written-Anonymously, Mgluvsbl25, DevilsNvrCry_

**Alerts:**

_Written-Anonymously, Mgluvsbl25, DevilsNvrCry, Guardian of the Phoenix_

* * *

**Fire Within**

**Chapter Three**

It wasn't until there was a slam of the front door that Deuce sprung up so fast he fell right off his bed, scrambling to grab his shades while opening the bedroom door and shutting it, praying to any higher power who could hear him that it wasn't who he thought it was. If it was, he was sunk. He and Jackson as a couple were sunk, everything about unlife after this point would be ruined if it was whom he thought it was.

"Hey man!"

What?! Deuce pulled himself together and walked past the kitchen towards the front entrance of his house, clasping his chest in total relief when he saw Clawd Wolf and Heath Burns entering his home. Anyone _but_ his mother, was a blessing in disguise. "Guys! What are you doing here?"

Both guys blinked, they were under the impression that Deuce was expecting them.

"Not that I don't like a guy visit from my bros, it's just..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not ready to reveal to them just who was here and what he wanted to do with him, alone. Not quite a group activity was in his mind.

"What?" Heath helped himself to an apple in the fruit dish, biting into it. "There's always time for your bros. It's bros before hoes, Deuce."

Deuce smirked, "You're calling your own cousin a hoe then?"

Heath cracked up, reaching for an apple from the fruit bowl on the table just so. "Well I mean, I guess if that's how you... and he, do that. Or get jiggy with it," he emphasized, wiggling his own butt and smacking it.

"Annd you wonder why you're single, Burns." Clawd laughed, smiling with his pearly white canines. "But hey Deuce, if you're... uh, getting busy with Jackson, or about to – we didn't mean to kill the mood, so to speak."

Deuce shook his head, "Nah, you didn't ruin anything, we were just sleeping together." His eyes widened behind his shades, "Literally! Next to one another, sadly, clothes were on."

Heath smirked, "And that's why you're shirtless?"

Deuce glanced down, "It's really not what you think, I-"

Heath stopped Deuce in mid-sentence, after half making love to the Royal Gala in his hand he let out a soft sigh. "And why shouldn't it be? You're _dating_ him, aren't you?"

"Yeah but,"

"And he's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Heath pressed on.

"Yeah, but I-"

"And so... with a boyfriend comes, intimacy. Right?"

"Well yes but-"

"No but's Deuce," Heath got up and tossed the apple core into the neat kitchen garbage pail. "If you're Jackson's boyfriend, you guys are all intimate and it's obviously consensual – there's no reason why you should be feeling like you gotta cover it up somehow, or come up with excuses as to why things seem exactly the way they are."

Clawd found himself nodding along, Heath was absolutely right – whether or not he actually knew it. "We're your closest bloodies. We're cool with it, you should be proud of your relationship."

Deuce sighed, "I am, just... quietly. Like, it's hard to be all 100% working in it and the utmost proud, when you gotta keep it on the downlow because there's that one side of your boyfriend who doesn't want anything to do with you."

Clawd tried to figure out what Deuce was really saying, so was Heath. But this was all one big puzzle to them and only a couple pieces put in place of a thousand. "What exactly is going on Deuce? 'Cause I know I'm confused." Heath asked finally, giving up on guessing what he was going on about.

Deuce sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table and instinctively, so did Clawd and Heath. Each on either side of their good friend, they awaited what he'd spill out to them. This was a pretty rare occurrence, normally Deuce didn't spill the beans much, but when he did it was always sincere and also if he needed advice since he was truly stuck. "Jackson and I are great. He listens to me and remembers everything, even the little stuff and I listen to him, we have totally open communication, I can tell him anything and everything and we never run out of things to talk about. He's keeping me grounded when it comes to hitting the books, and I get him to let loose once in awhile we balance each other so damn well but there's just one huge problem."

Clawd and Heath glanced at each other curiously, if it seemed like everything was going well there shouldn't be any problems, let alone a big one.

"Holt."

Ooh, now it was all beginning to make sense!

Clawd gave a nod, he could see where Holt being in the midst of a relationship, one that he wasn't involved in – could be sticky. Very sticky. "He's _so_ ignorant and inconsiderate to Jackson all the time, but worse than that... and believe me I could rant and go on for hours about that, but Holt... he doesn't even know that Jackson and I are dating. He just knows that he finds himself in really awkward places with me and is kinda creeped out."

Clawd chuckled a bit, but then he sighed. "Holt really hasn't put two and two together? I mean, really?"

Heath nodded along himself, "Yeah it seems a little, obvious. He should know how Jackson feels, they share the same heart I'd imagine. I mean, I'm no doc, so I don't know for sure."

Deuce shook his head, "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I just can't help but to feel a bit... estranged here. I'm not fond of Holt at all, but should I be because he's part of Jackson? I just don't..." Clawd thought about it and Heath put his noggin to work too, the three of them couldn't come up with a good enough idea how to go about this whole Holt interfering thing.

Just then a groggy Jackson half staggered out of the bedroom, glasses in hand. "Ooh, Deuce I already told you that I'm game for a threesome, just not with my cousin and anything that sheds."

"Hey!" Clawd growled lightly, grinning at Jackson's little crack there.

Heath smirked to himself inwardly, "Well you weren't kidding, the line of communication is totally open, just like Jackson's legs."

Despite not having his glasses on, he turned and glared directly at Heath. "Listen firenuts," he began, pointing his glasses towards his cousin. "I can't help you get some when you have that sort of attitude. It's all in the pants. You want it? It's in the pants. You got it? It was in the pants. And personally, I don't mind if Deuce wants to wear the pants in the relationship but he knows that _I'm_ the one who takes them off."

"Oooh, Jekyll just told you Heath!" Clawd emphasized with a loud clap of his hands.

After settling down from laughter, Heath walked over to Jackson and hopped on the kitchen counter. "I gotta ask you something."

Jackson cleaned his glasses on his shirt and then he put them on his face, "What's up?"

"Holt."

"Oh no, what'd he break now and how long is it gonna take me to fix it?"

Heath shook his head, "It's about... Holt and, your relationship with Deuce."

Jackson's eyes flickered over to Deuce who gave a warm smile in return, letting him know it was okay to openly discuss all this with them. Normally he wouldn't, but enough was enough. They both were fed up with Holt's ways.

He had more than enough tonight alone. "Well, what's there to discuss? Y'know Holt, he runs whenever and wherever he wants to. No worries or cares in the world, I'm always picking up after him while trying to piece together my memory from his antics but... I'm not sure about his stance with Deuce and I. I think deep down he knows, but he's just... oblivious to it? I don't really know but it really... gets in the way. It was okay when I didn't have a life, when I couldn't... but now that I do, it's too much for me to handle Holt and everything else. I want to be with Deuce and that's it, I don't want things to be so damn complicated." He sighed, ranting onward and just having done so in front of them all, but it felt good that he said all that. It made him feel a little bit relieved from the stress Holt brought him.

Deuce got up and scooped his normie up into a tight hug, "Nothing's going to tear us apart baby, I promise you." Kissing his ear gently, gave Jackson all the reassurance he'd need... for now.

* * *

Jackson and Deuce sat upon his bed, long after the guys had left – they were only half concentrating on homework as his beloved nerdy normie was utterly distracted, many thoughts were whirling about in his mind. "Hey, you okay?" It didn't take much for Deuce to look at Jackson, he already used every spare chance to sneak a peek at his sexy boyfriend, this was no exception naturally. But he noticed that his focus wasn't on his homework and that was a rarity. He just _knew_ something was on his mind.

Jackson gave a soft smile, "I'm okay, but that's about it." A few mere seconds later, he then blurted out a smidge of what was on his mind. "Do you really think that people are okay with us being together?"

Deuce thought about it. Naturally there would be a few, or many who'd disagree. But that was with _any_ coupling. Back when he and Cleo were together, they had monsters who didn't admire them at all. Some didn't favour Clawd's relationship with Draculaura either. "I'm sure some are, but even if no one was okay with us being together... I'm great with it, you're great with it – why does anyone else matter babe?"

He let out a hesitant sigh. "I don't know, sometimes even though you don't care _what_ they say... you still _hear_ it. Y'know?"

Deuce honestly couldn't really piece together what Jackson was trying to get at, so he decided to wait and see if the topic would come out soon enough. Or if this really was it.

"Do you still talk to Cleo?" Jackson blurted out suddenly.

Taken aback, Deuce still answered the question. "Yeah, I do. She's not all catty or mean or anything. I just made sure I was open and honest with her. We always had a good level of communication between us so I told her that by any means, it wasn't her. She's beautiful, she really is. But it's not fair of me to stick around just for her sake because there was so much strain. I found myself getting frustrated, taking it out on her with mini-arguments. Over the tiniest stuff too. I didn't want to just stay together, I believe that we both deserved happiness. We're still friends, for sure. But you can't really go 100% back to the way things were after you've dated, so we're at a fragile stage in friendship, but it's a work in progress."

Well, there was Cleo out of Jackson's mind at least. It was real nice that for the most part, the ghoul was supportive. "You believe Heath and Clawd too?"

"Of course I do, they're my top bloodies, they wouldn't lie to me. Heath's not very good at it trust me. Poor guy blurts out everything under pressure and then passes heated gas." He chuckled at the last time that happened to the poor fire elemental, he toasted Clawd's couch, set the fire alarm off and all the Wolf siblings running out of their home, Clawdeen and Howleen in face masks and robes – the whole ordeal was absolutely hard to forget.

Jackson smirked, that sounded like a total Heath move.

Deuce took Jackson's hand, "You can trust your cousin and Clawd. And Cleo won't be a problem. I don't know about the rest of the student bodies, but I also don't give an ounce of shit either. Now it's your turn not to give a shit. Try it, it's fun."

"I'll take your word for it." Jackson hinted, a dark smirk on his face as he shoved all the books on the floor, pulling Deuce towards him, pressing his lips to the other's.

A very shocked Deuce pulled back for a moment, grinning. "I like it when you don't give a shit."

"Well if you like that - dig this, I won't be giving a single fu-" Soon Jackson was silenced by his boyfriend's passionate kisses and heated actions. They might be tired for school, but being studious was the _last_ thing on their minds.

* * *

**Don't hurt me! I know it's been awhile, xD however I have a pretty big chunk of time off coming up soon so I should be able to get things moving with all of my stories so be on the look out for a mass updating spree coming to some fanfiction pages near you! **

**Don't forget to R &amp; R, I love reading them and I do reply to all reviews! Thank you!**

**~ CreativeWritingSoul**


	4. ( 4 )

**Reviews:**

Mgluvsbl25 - Oh thank you! I will keep up the work as best as I can, but legit working is kicking my butt haha but I'm still here so I hope you are too! Fe - Envy - Oh I intend on giving you more! It's just searching for the time to do so - sigh -. Please enjoy! S.L. Gibbs - Hahaha I thought so too, but he vented out what was bothering him so that's good! Written-Anonymously - Thanks buddy! Here's to hoping I can actually get to updating... xD Britney - thank you! So glad you're enjoying it.

It has been awhile since I remember who alerted/favorited when... so I'll just list you all thus far!

**Alerts:**

Creepyfreak, DevilsNvrCry, DibIsBestInvader, Druidic Blood Rite, Fe - Envy, GreenIvory, Guardian of the Phoenix, HeatOfLife, Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter, JuneYuki, Masaka Forever, Mgluvsbl25, Queenofthedeathberries, Rychan6, S.L. Gibbs, Sadiescooby11, Shadowfey913, SncTCllctr, Sparda-Girl, Stargazer 559, The Loyal Necromonger, Toru-Toni-Tora, Written-Anonymously, gemini7887, marceline-the-drag-queen, milagrosXD, sirensoundwave, starfruit-kitten -THANK YOU! 8D

**Favorites:**

Asa ReMe, Creepyfreak, DevilsNvrCry, DibIsBestInvader, Fe - Envy, GreenIvory, HeatOfLife, Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter, Masaka Forever, Mgluvsbl25, PoisonElf, Queenofthedeathberries, Rychan6, S.L. Gibbs, Sadiescooby11, SncTCllctr, Stargazer 559, The Loyal Necromonger, TooMuchSarcasm, Toru-Toni-Tora, Vicious Virus, Written-Anonymously, a kiss of winter, gemini7887, hopeless1665, megancullen89, milagrosXD, starfruit-kitten, xSapphire-Catx - THANK YOU! 8D

* * *

**Fire Within  
Chapter Four**

Deuce paced back and forth in his bedroom early the next evening. They had over an hour before they'd usually have to get up for school still and he couldn't sleep any longer. When he couldn't sleep, his mind processed thoughts and he had a lot to process. He didn't want Jackson to worry about what anyone else thought of 'them' as an item. It didn't matter to Deuce himself, since he was one of the most popular guys at school... his choices sometimes influenced others. He hoped that his openness with the whole situation would inspire fellow monsters to find out what, or whom truly makes them happy. Not to settle for less and so on.

But right now Jackson was the most important person on his mind. He hadn't shown that type of insecurity before - well he did in the _very_ beginning, but with Deuce's intense flirting and... sometimes forcing in awkward, sexual tension situations... he got the hint pretty quick and didn't deny him, after the third time he asked. There was that slight hesitation in the beginning but they'd come a long way since then. Why would he feel that way now?

He thought over every little thing it might have been. Could he himself have given off a bad vibe? Wasn't likely, but maybe. Perhaps Jackson feels that things have been going a little too smoothly for awhile, something bad is bound to happen? He wasn't sure, but he did want to get to the bottom of it. The holder of his monster heart, shouldn't be filled with so much doubt.

This thinking thing hurt, he didn't have the faintest clue how Jackson did so much of it on the norm. Ouch!

He decided that he'd go ahead and get dressed. Might as well since he was already up and pacing anyways. He grabbed a shirt, his pants from the closet along with his signature vest. Clean socks... hey wait!

Deuce thought for a moment, all his clothes were clean... put away, his pants were - ironed? Jackson must've been up even earlier, maybe he was thinking about all of this too. He always distracted himself with household chores, tidying up something when he had so much on his mind he couldn't just lie there and think about it another second longer - needing a distraction.

The best thing to do, was to talk about everything. Once the communication dies between two people, nothing else can move forward. That, and solid trust. He already trusted Jackson with his own unlife, he couldn't possibly trust him any more than that. But they couldn't stop communicating. They couldn't.

"Hey Deuce," Jackson said suddenly, startling the Gorgon out of his deep thoughts.

"Hey there flawless," he greeted back quicker than he could think about it. Deuce always came up with flattering things to describe Jackson that made his cheeks blush so heavily each time. "I noticed all my clothes are clean and put away."

Jackson smiled, "Well it was either that or trip over them on my way to the bathroom. If I have to 'bust a nut' I'd rather do it on my boyfriend and not his week-old undies."

Deuce narrowed his eyes and swatted at his boyfriend, whom he now had completely embraced. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He answered quickly, trying to keep the only thought in his mind, about Deuce.

He hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out the right words to say. "You were asking me questions, about what Cleo thinks, if I believe Clawd and Heath... why would you ask me that babe?"

Jackson shrugged, just remaining in the other's hold. "I'm not going to lie and say 'I don't know'... but I just wanted to be, not sure. But... I want to know that everything's still okay and great between us. Not between you and I per se, but things have been getting complicated and... and I need to know you're either in for the long haul, or not."

Deuce raised an eyebrow, "What's been complicating things Jackson? I don't know exactly what you're talking about..." he loosed his grip on Jackson slightly, and it immediately scared the other - he tightened it.

"_Not_ us Deuce... but Holt. I know things are really weird and wonky and just... plain damn awkward and I don't want Holt to ruin another good thing for me! Because we all know that he hates me and doesn't want me to be happy ever!" Jackson didn't realize how he'd half-shouted that, or that he was more worked up about it than he'd thought, since felt the oh-so-familiar stinging sensation in his eyes... the tears would fall soon. He didn't want them to, but he never really had a choice in the matter.

Deuce understood now. The problem didn't lie between them at all... it was Holt Hyde. Sure things were getting a bit complicated, he couldn't be near Jackson when he was out... he couldn't hold him when he was out, actually - Holt was avoiding him like the plague - and not the good kind!

"Shhh. Baby, you and I are fine. We're going to remain fine. You're my world Jackson Jekyll and all of my unworld. I know I can't live without you and I'd rather see you in _any_ condition... under any conditions, instead of not at all."

He caressed Deuce's chiseled face lightly. A soft touch only he as a normie had... he let out a soft sigh. "Something needs to be done about Holt, but I don't know how. What to do or... what can be done."

Deuce widened his eyes under his shades, "Wait... babe. Hold up a sec." He abruptly left and Jackson followed closely as he entered the main room of the whole home. He pulled out a small book, resembling an address book of some type. Was he looking for a phone number? What was going on?

"Deuce..."

"Shh, no worries."

"But Deuce..."

He looked up at Jackson, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but..."

"But nothing... I just gotta find this one number, map thing-y. I'll know it when I see it." He stated, searching through countless papers of information, the small book clearly not holding the specific information he seemed to be so desperate to find. "Aha! Here, here it is."

Jackson's eyes searched rapidly, there was something different about this piece of paper. Something very strange. Deuce set it out on the table, it unfolded all its own with a slight hiss. He grabbed Deuce's arm, latching close.

The old rustic paper showed an address, a visual picture of an old looking home. It wasn't even a home, it looked like a very basic shelter. Jackson pitied the person who lived there.

"An old friend of my mom..." Deuce began, as the picture morphed and changed into an elderly woman.

"Well, she wouldn't win first prize in a beauty pageant..." Jackson mumbled to himself, surprised that Deuce even heard him clear enough to have lightly smacked his arm.

He smiled, even though he completely agreed. "Be nice. Now, she owes us a lot of favors and... I think she could do one for us."

They continued to watch this old paper re-morph the image again, only to spell out:

WITCH DOCTOR

Jackson gulped. "Deuce... I don't know..." he trailed off nervously.

Deuce interjected right away. "You want something done about Holt, don't you?"

He shook his head, his soft hair moving along - he brushed it out of his face. "I don't want the guy killed or anything. He's a pain in my ass and pain in my head for sure - but... we're still kinda attached y'know."

Deuce kissed Jackson's cheek, "Don't worry... nothing bad will happen."

He was still very hesitant. "I trust you very much, but I don't know if I trust _her_ yet."

"Hey, just relax would you? I'm going to call off school - we'll need today to pack, get ready and the weekend to get there."

He wanted to stop Deuce and tell him that everything was fine and that he'd deal with all the pains that Holt brought with him. But deep down, he did wonder what it would be like if he could enjoy every moment... especially the intimate ones with Deuce, without getting interrupted on several occasions as they already had. Maybe it wasn't so bad, this route. Holt would be much happier on his own, chasing whomever he wanted - would he not?

Just because he hadn't done anything like this before, didn't mean it was 'bad'. It just... was different. He'd never experienced something like this previously and with Deuce - he felt like he could really handle anything, as long as he was there beside him.

"How do you feel about this?" Deuce asked him suddenly, realizing that he'd not taken his lover's opinion in before even bringing out the old hag's enchanted paper.

Jackson sighed, "I honestly feel that with you next to me - I can take on the world and then some. But I'm just unsure Deuce... there's consequences to every action and I just don't know how big the consequences would be to something like this. What would change? Would anything be the same? What about Holt and his thoughts... he does count too you know. He hasn't been considered in this Deuce, he should be."

"And you think he's going to talk to me? I think he's put in an unofficial restraining order against me! He won't stand in the same room as me, I can't do it babe. You can't do it because, you don't even get to see him when you guys switch out." He trailed on, all valid points but they needed a way to get around this.

"What if someone else talked to him?" Jackson voiced suddenly, "But it cannot be just anyone - I don't want something this huge going around the school as gossip. It must be someone we trust..."

"Heath!" They both came to the same conclusion.

"Clawd?" Deuce added as well, "Hey, he's got wheels. Mine's in the shop and I'm pretty sure my mom confiscated it due to low grades."

Jackson shook his head, "Fine, but no one else. There's still time before school - can they make it here in time?"

Before anyone could do or say anything, there was a familiar knock on the door. Jackson opened it and saw none other than Clawd and Heath. He glanced back to his boyfriend, "You knew about this already or something?"

Deuce shook his head, "Actually since my car's been a no-go, Clawd's been picking me up for school."

Clawd and Heath glanced at one another with an estranged look, but both were hauled in and the door shut behind them. "Hey, what's going on? Are you pregnant or something Deuce?"

"Ha. Ha. No Clawd, Jackson didn't knock me up." He walked into the kitchen nook more, "Guys, we need to ask you a big favor. A favor that involves a couple steps even."

Heath gave an intent nod, Clawd figured he'd go along with everything. He didn't have much else better to do and this could be fun. "What's up?" Heath asked firstly.

Deuce sighed, "Long story short, I'm taking Jackson to a witch doctor who's a friend of the family."

Clawd raised an eyebrow, "Are you sick Jackson? I'm sorry man, we'll take you though."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, but Jackson isn't sick per se..." He tried to find the words yet again, to explain what he meant. Deuce shifted, "We're going to see her to see what she can recommend with the whole, Holt and Jackson situation - make it easier for him during transformations or something, anything she can do to try and help. a) we do need a ride there, but b) I need one or both of you guys to try and talk to Holt, get his feelings on everything and that will give me time to pack - it's a good few hour drive... and maybe we'll see where it stands from there?"

Clawd and Heath didn't mind doing any of this, in fact - it sounded like a good idea. A fun one maybe, as far as talking to Holt, it would be a toss of a coin that would determine that.

Clawd nodded, "Yeah! Now, heads I talk to Holt, tails, you do it Heath."

Heath shrugged. "Fine, you big furry lug." He took a coin from his pocket and flipped it - tails came up. "Damn it! Ah well, guess someone's gotta do it."

"Don't envy you there guys," he turned to his love, sighing lightly. "I don't want you to go... even for a little bit, but I guess you have to." He was referring to the transformation that would soon take place, of Jackson to Holt.

He hugged the taller, "I know. But don't worry - whenever I go, I'm always right here." He poked his chest. "You know that."

Heath sighed, "Come on you mush bucket, let's go have a chit chat with Holt."

Deuce held Jackson's hand tightly, before gently letting go. He wasn't sure about the whole ordeal himself. Was it selfish? Maybe. But he had good intentions! He just hoped that everything would be alright and soon, things would be even better than before - with Holt and all. He knew it and could hardly await their _own _adventure to begin.

* * *

**Okay so this update took a little bit and then some! My apologies my lovelies, I get busy with work and then I don't have time to update and do everything else and - I know you don't want to hear excuses, xD but I just thought I'd get this update for you and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading, please R &amp; R, 8D**

**~ CreativeWritingSoul**


End file.
